


Deeper

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Community: rugbytackle, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-16
Updated: 2006-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wants to leave Viggo with a reminder before he goes back to England for his break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper

In the last several weeks, Viggo's learned a lot about himself and about Sean. He's learned that Sean is infinitely more patient than Viggo is; he's capable of waiting a long time for his own satisfaction, while Viggo gasps and begs and -- God help him -- whimpers. He's learned that what they do isn't at all like some of the formal stuff he's read about in porn; he never calls Sean "sir" and there are none of the trappings that go along with what Viggo considers the S&amp;M leather scene. He's also learned that none of the matters, that he submits to Sean -- belongs to him even -- as if he were collared and claimed and called Sean "master." They don't need the titles; or rather, Sean doesn't need them and if Sean doesn't need them, than neither does Viggo.

The other thing Viggo's learned is that Sean simply cannot be predicted. Although most of their more elaborate scenes take place when they have time, he's still never sure what will happen once they leave the set at the end of the day. And he's just fine with that.

Sean's learned a lot in the past few weeks, as well. Viggo is a quick study, sharp and intuitive, even when he doesn't realize he is. He follows well, and that's not to say Sean believes for a second that he's following blindly -- even on the nights when Sean makes a quick decision to go for something more complex than a slam into the kitchen counter, Viggo is right there with him. Not grudging, not pretending, but actively wanting it. All of it. And more, Sean suspects, than Viggo's given him up to this point.

So when Sean pulls Viggo aside one afternoon between takes, he fully expects Viggo will enjoy this, as well. Later, he'll wonder if he was taking a bit for granted, but not yet. Not now.

"We've about five minutes," he says quickly, "so I'll need you to listen. We won't get a chance tomorrow, and I've plotted this out badly so it has to be done quick or not at all." Sean makes certain he's got Viggo's full attention, eye contact, that impalpable sense of radar, all of it, before he goes on. "I want to cut you. I want to make you bleed for me. Consider it a gift to both of us before I go. Take the afternoon, think about it, and then...come and see me tonight. All you'll have to tell me is 'no' and we'll do something else, no questions asked." The words all come out in a rush, and then Sean pulls in a slow breath and straightens, watching Viggo carefully.

Talking about their relationship on set is unusual for them; while Sean's is about as far from being a Method actor as can be, Viggo knows Sean respects the space Viggo needs to be Aragorn. And this...for a moment, Viggo is pulled out of Middle Earth hard and, for just that moment, he resents Sean bringing this thing -- whatever it is -- here. And then he takes a deep breath and nods. They're working on scenes from early in the Fellowship's journey and Viggo can use the disconnect between the outside world and Middle Earth. "I will consider it," he says gravely, more Aragorn than himself, and the nod he gives Sean is a little distant. He can only hope Sean understands that while Viggo is still mostly Aragorn here, Aragorn will see to it that Viggo considers Sean's proposal.

Sean doesn't quite understand. That's the problem. He'd go so far as to say that's been the _only_ problem. Viggo is bloody perfect but for this unholy attachment to Aragorn, but who is Sean to get in the way of that? In this space, he knows he is only a colleague.

But the message got through, and that's all Sean needs. He saw that flash of annoyance, the cool accusation of intrusion in Viggo's eyes, and all he can do is nod and step away. As he turns, he lowers his eyes, the only sign of deference he's ever given Viggo -- and it belongs to Aragorn. All _three_ of them know that much.

"Sean," Viggo says, still using Aragorn's voice for this. "I _will_ consider it." It's still a far more arrogant tone than he would normally use with Sean, but there's not much Viggo can do about that and he turns away, needing the few moments left of the break to deal with the complex emotions that the words "make you bleed for me" have brought up.

He does consider it, in his own way, as the day progresses and it leaves him a little broody, but Pete is actually pleased with that, and Viggo knows that Aragorn is brooding over a great deal right now, including how to handle Boromir. Viggo himself can't think too much about the physical aspects of Sean's idea; the one thing Aragorn isn't doing at this point in the storyline is walking around with an erection.

He can think about the rest of it though, and by the end of the day, Aragorn or no Aragorn, he can feel that sense of "rightness" settling over him. It's been there since Sean moved their relationship onto a different level and if there's one thing Viggo knows, it's that he can trust Sean. He'll still have questions, but they're more about method than motive.

Sean keeps his distance till the end of the shoot, giving Boromir his last moments -- which are, ironically, his _first_ moments on screen -- and then, when it's time to go, he casts Boromir off like an old suit. Sean is an actor, not an inhabitor like Viggo.

For that reason, he finds himself pacing after the whole thing's over, stomping around his little rented flat, bags mostly packed and nothing in the fridge but beer and mustard and the last wedge of a small round of brie, not even enough for a high-minded bachelor like himself. He leaves day after tomorrow, tomorrow's a cast party, if Viggo doesn't come...

_Viggo will come. He will._ Sean has to keep telling himself that, a bit appalled that it means this much this soon.

Viggo feels a little bad about making Sean wait, but he showers a little slower than usual, wanting to strip Aragorn off along with the dirt and sweat of the day. Aragorn would not allow himself to bleed for Boromir and Viggo wants, very fiercely, to bleed for Sean.

Sean hadn't set a time, and Viggo's glad of that because he's gotten into the habit of being either on time or early. But it's over an hour after they left the set before he finally knocks at Sean's door. _Please, don't be worried,_ he thinks, wondering who he's talking to, himself or Sean.

Sean flings the door open and steps back immediately. "Viggo," he greets, hoping he sounds something like neutral.

"Yeah," Viggo says, stepping inside quickly. "Just Viggo; I left Aragorn in the shower." Before Sean can say anything, he steps forward, reaching out to touch Sean, although Sean normally makes the first move. "Yes," he says. "I want to do this."

Nodding, Sean swallows. "It -- that means a lot to me." He won't let himself wonder if Viggo knows how much; just that Sean has said the words seems quite enough for now. He gestures toward the back of the flat toward the bedroom.

"Please," Viggo says, not moving yet. "Kiss me? And then tell me what's going to happen before I get inarticulate?" It's more than he usually asks for and he holds his breath, hoping Sean won't think less of him for wanting the reassurance.

That's surprising enough. Sean steps back again and pulls Viggo to him, one hand splayed between Viggo's shoulder blades. The kiss is long, thorough, and yes, Sean will admit it: _needy._ When he finally lets Viggo go, he has to step back again to keep himself from...well, fucking Viggo into the kitchen counter.

"I have a knife," Sean says carefully. "I want to cut a small design into you...the top of your thigh, I think. Something you can look at and touch and feel me when I'm gone. It will heal," he adds quickly. "I wouldn't ask you to do anything that wouldn't go away."

"Just a shallow cut then?" Viggo asks. They shoot tomorrow, although Pete's promised time off for good behavior, and then he has a day off that he expects to spend missing Sean. And while he wants the mark quite desperately, he can't let it interfere.

"Yes," Sean assures him. "Just shallow. You've had worse here, I'll bet."

"God," Viggo says as it all sinks in. "God...Sean, I did think about it today but I couldn't think about how it would feel, I couldn't let myself have the visceral reaction, you know?" He can hardly breathe and it's important to get the words out now, while he still can. "It's hitting me," he says, putting his hand on his stomach. "Right here. And...well, lower down. I _need_ this. Please?"

Sean nods, lowering his eyes again, not in deference to Viggo even now, but in a kind of recognition of the need. "Go get on the bed," he says hoarsely, "on your back."

Viggo almost tears his clothes in order to get them off more quickly. He settles on his back, thinking about the difference between knowing what's coming and not. It's harder to sink down into that calm place; he can't help anticipating what Sean's going to do.

Sean's immediately behind Viggo and stripping down as well, and the second Viggo's flat on his back, Sean's grabbing up the cuffs he had set aside for this and buckling Viggo's ankles down. "All right?" he asks, glancing up at Viggo.

"Yes," Viggo says, knowing he doesn't sound as quiet as he usually does. "Please," he adds, trying to reach for the calm sense of rightness that he usually has during this kind of scene.

They're not quite _there_ yet, but Sean can give that time. He lubes his fingers and shoves them into Viggo, plenty happy with the luxury of advance preparation while they have time. Once the cutting's done...well, Sean just can't be held responsible.

The familiar shock of being penetrated helps ground Viggo a lot, and he settles back on the bed. Not quite knowing what to do with his hands, he settles for reaching for the headboard and gripping tightly. "Ahhhh," he moans as Sean's long elegant fingers open him up. "God...you play me...so well."

"I know," Sean smiles, and he discards a handful of other responses in the same instant: "You have no idea..." and "You play me, too," and "I wish I could show you what _you_ do" are all equally useless. "I've only just started."

"God," Viggo moans, and he doesn't slide down into that space, he falls down hard. "God...please...Sean."

"Please what?" Sean asks, finishing off with twisting thrusts and then drawing his hand away to wipe it clean. "Tell me what you want, Viggo."

"You," Viggo says, and while he's close enough to not being able to speak, that isn't what keeps him from saying more. He's given his answer and it's hard to think of anything else. "Whatever...just you...please," he manages to add.

"Me?" Sean's voice is smooth and quiet. He shows Viggo the knife, a straightforward thing, three inches, black handle. "Or this?"

"That...that is you," Viggo says, and hopes like hell Sean will understand him. _Need to explain this when I'm not so gone._

Sean swallows hard, moved. "You're right," he says quietly. "It is me." He lowers the knife, clamping his free hand down firmly on Viggo's thigh and laying the flat of the blade there, just for the cold contrast of it. "Now be still."

"Yes," Viggo says. "Please...pillow under my head?"

"Want to see, do you?" Sean sets the knife on the bed and leans up to adjust the pillows, propping Viggo up a bit and then trailing his fingertips down Viggo's torso as he pulls back again.

"Thank you," Viggo murmurs. He's fighting the need to just let go; he wants to be _present_ for this.

Settling back down between Viggo's legs, Sean takes up the knife again, watching Viggo's eyes. "Ready for me?"

Drawing a deep breath, Viggo lets it out. "Yes, Sean," he says. "I am." It's a far more formal declaration than he usually manages but Viggo feels that the situation warrants it. _This is real. It's serious._

Sean appreciates the additional seriousness -- he would agree with Viggo completely. This _is_ real. He turns the knife over in his hand, blade up, and draws a very light scratch at an angle. He aims it downward and toward the outside of Viggo's thigh, then turns the knife and angles it up again, a simple chevron. There is barely a scratch there to mark it, just a bent, white line.

The scratch is surprisingly painless; as Sean said, it's much like many Viggo's gotten here on the job. It's even less than them because it's not bleeding, and Viggo realizes that Sean's not done. "Good," he murmurs and then, "please."

With the line drawn and clear, Sean starts again, this time beginning where he just finished. Leaning close to see properly, he presses harder this time, slowing down and doing more than just allowing the weight of the knife to carry itself, and this time, he can see the faintest beads of blood rising under the welting skin as he finishes. "You like it," he observes softly, gaze flicking back up to Viggo's.

"Oh," Viggo says. This time the cut feels like a line of ice, burning in a cold way. "Yeah I...yes." Viggo can't say more, he's too busy staring at the blood as small beads of it show against his skin. "Oh," he repeats.

"One more pass?" Sean asks. "It will hurt. There will be more blood." He licks his lips, the gesture not really registering as a lewd one, much though it should. "Or I can make a second line."

"I would like another pass," Viggo says, softly. "If you would." He wants to know what the hurt is like; he knows that people who go in for bondage often go in for pain, but he's not sure if he falls into that category.

Nodding, Sean lowers the knife again. This pass is slower, lighter, even less of a scratch than the original white line was -- but it splits open the line, welling blood immediately.

"Ohhhh," Viggo moans, more at the sight if the blood than the feeling of the knife. It hurts more that the first two and he realizes that he's not too wild about that, but he _is_ wild about the way it feels to see his own blood on his skin, drawn out of his body by Sean. He looks at Sean's face then, and is reassured to see Sean looking serious and intent. "Thank you," he says.

That's enough of the blade, clearly. Viggo has the feel of someone stretched thin on the eroticism, and Sean knows when it's time to quit. He sets the knife aside and leans over to take up a small piece of pale leather -- something he nicked from the costume department, a scrap off a counter. It was about to become rubbish, surely, but Sean didn't particularly want to explain himself. He holds it up for Viggo to see, then presses the leather against the cut, pushing it down with the flat of his palm.

The pressure burns more, but the gesture is so much more important than the pain that when Viggo catches his breath, it's because he's almost overwhelmed. "Sean," he murmurs and then doesn't know what else to say. "It's...close," he finally manages, settling for words he's used before. "It's right...."

"I know," Sean agrees softly. He lifts the leather and shows Viggo the stain on it: a simple V, only faintly swollen in places where the blood came more heavily. He hands the piece to Viggo.

More often than not in his life, Viggo tends to go with what he's feeling and not think about it too much. Right now would be one of those times, and he takes the piece of leather and kisses it almost ritualistically. He doesn't have any words and so he just looks at Sean hoping Sean can see the gratitude and everything else he's feeling.

Sean moves up over Viggo and kisses him hard, sliding his hand round to the back of Viggo's head to keep him there. _Not that Viggo's going anywhere,_ Sean realizes, and that's what makes this so good: Viggo wants this, _Sean_, all of it.

Pulling back, Sean knows he's got his chance to say what he needs to say -- if he doesn't now, who knows what could happen while he's gone?

But that's never been a good reason to do anything, _what if._ And Sean doesn't want to lay pressure on by saying things two days before he leaves the country. _But there's no point in denying it,_ he realizes. _I love him._

Reaching up, Viggo rests his hand on the side of Sean's face. The look on it is perfect and Viggo knows he could never capture that look in a photograph or a sketch, and even managing it in words will be difficult. "Sean," he murmurs, just wanting to say it.

Sean rests his forehead against Viggo's, then kisses him again before pulling back to undo the cuffs. "I want to be in you," he tells Viggo. "I want you to feel more than the cut tomorrow."

"Please," Viggo says quietly. "I need to give that to you." It's more than he can usually manage, getting a whole sentence out right now, and he figures it's probably the last coherent thing he's going to say tonight.

So Sean kneels up, unrolling the condom onto himself. He uncuffs Viggo quickly, then pushes Viggo's knees apart and up. "Hold yourself open for me," he orders quietly, and then once Viggo's got hold of the backs of his thighs, Sean lines up and pushes in strongly, keeping his gaze locked with Viggo's.

The position makes his skin stretch across the cutting and Viggo looks down to see that it's opened up a little and that he's bleeding again. It's an almost perfect contrast, the sharp feel of the cut on his skin compared to the dull burn as Sean pushes into him and he lets out a low, gasping moan, wondering if he can get through this without breaking into pieces.

Sean groans, thrusting slowly. Viggo's so fucking brilliant, so giving at times like this. Sean knows this won't last long, though he wishes he could make it. _I don't want to leave,_ he realizes slowly.

Viggo doesn't want Sean to leave either; he's become increasingly aware of how this is more than "friends with benefits," and he wishes he had some way of telling Sean how much this has eased his own burden. _I'll let him know somehow,_ he thinks as he sinks even further down into the feel of Sean hard and hot inside him.

"Not going to last," Sean warns, realizing there's no point in even trying. He wraps his hand around Viggo's cock. "Come with me," he orders, stroking hard and fast, intensifying his thrusts till he's pounding into Viggo, one hand braced on the bed.

With another breathless moan, Viggo comes almost as soon as Sean tells him to. He'll wonder later if he really needs Sean's hand on his cock or if he could manage to come just from being told to do so, but now all he wants is to see Sean come and then to bear Sean's weight after he's done.

Going over hard, pulsing into Viggo with a heavy groan, Sean braces himself more fully, then presses Viggo's legs back down so he can lie down. He shifts to the uncut side, still keeping himself mostly atop Viggo. It's sticky and hot, and Sean doesn't want to leave. "Christ," he moans.

"Yeah," Viggo moans. "Sean...." he begins, but the words still aren't there and maybe he really doesn't need them right now. He slides his arms around Sean and holds him close, wanting Sean to know that he's there, and more importantly, that he'll be there when Sean returns.

Somehow, Sean can feel that, though he's not thinking in such concrete terms right now. He buries his face in Viggo's neck, happy to appreciate simple things like Viggo's scent after sex and the way Viggo clings just a bit. Just enough to be good.

They remain that way a long time before Viggo finally speaks. "Thank you," he finally says. "For teaching me all of this about you, and about me."

"Thank you," Sean murmurs, raising his head to kiss Viggo. "For learning it."

"I have...there are things I want to figure out," Viggo says after the kiss. "While you're gone...I need to think about what it says about me. I'm not talking about backing away," he adds quickly, wanting to make it clear, in case Sean's wondering. "I just need to...think."

Sean swallows, nodding, trying to tamp down a thread of worry. "It's important," he says quietly, and he knows that, _but._

Viggo's used to listening for subtle clues in people's voices and his arms tighten around Sean. "I'm going to be here when you come back. I'm going to want this still, undoubtedly more than I do now."

Nodding, Sean closes his eyes. "It's come to mean a lot to me. I couldn't cut you if it didn't."

"I felt that," Viggo says. "Here," he touches his head, "and here," and he touches his chest. "I want you to remember that I'm here," he adds, "when it gets tough back home. Remember this." He takes Sean's hand and guides it down to the cutting.

Dropping his gaze to the open V, Sean swallows hard, moved. He traces his fingertips around the lines, then looks up at Viggo again. The words are right there, but...still...no. "I will."

_-end-_


End file.
